1. Field of the Technology
The present technology relates to a game program and a game apparatus. More particularly, the present technology relates to a game program and a game apparatus which utilize an input to a pointing device in a game operation.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, game apparatuses which employ a pointing device, such as a mouse, a touch panel, or the like, as an input device, have been contrived. For example, in some games known in the art, a player causes a player's character to attack an enemy character by pushing an input button of a mouse while pointing the enemy character on a screen with the mouse. In the game, the player moves the player's character using the mouse. During a period of time when an attack against an enemy character is permitted, the player moves the player's character and clicks the left button on the mouse to make an attack. It is also possible for the player to make continuous attacks by continuously hitting the left button.
The above-described attack operation in the game is considerably simple since the left button is only clicked. The player has only one type of attack operation, and an attack pattern performed by the player is uniquely determined with respect to this single type of attack operation, so that the attack operation is monotonous. Therefore, when a player becomes accustomed to performing the operation, the amusement of the attack operation quickly recedes. In other words, in conventional game apparatuses which employ an input of a pointing device, the player's character cannot be caused to perform a variety of actions, so that the game operation is simple. Also, the simple game operation provides the game with a low strategy level and poor amusement.